


Chocolates and Roller Coasters

by Arxsia



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Amusement Park, Amusement Parks, Fluff, Hersheypark AU, M/M, MarVex - only mentioned in passing, Zemyx - Freeform, Zemyx Day (Kingdom Hearts), hersheypark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22777243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arxsia/pseuds/Arxsia
Summary: Demyx and Zexion take a trip to the Sweetest Place on Earth and have a little fun. Zexion loves roller coasters. Demyx, eeehhh, he tries? Fluff and silliness.
Relationships: Demyx/Zexion (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Chocolates and Roller Coasters

**Author's Note:**

> A belated make-up Zemyx Day gift fic for emberdream, who asked for a fic of Demyx and Zexion going to DisneyWorld. I went to DisneyWorld once, as a kid, for one day, so I didn't have the slightest clue where to start. But Hersheypark? I've been there 4 times, including twice in the past two years, so I had plenty of memories to draw from. I hope going for a different park was okay! Not sponsored of course, haha. Enjoy!

Demyx had somehow, for some reason Zexion couldn’t fathom, made it his new mission in life to visit every single amusement park the world had to offer, like some sort of insane bucket list. And there were  _ plenty _ of amusement parks to visit. They’d already gone to a Six Flags and some water park Zexion couldn’t remember the name of at the moment, as well as Disney World.  _ That  _ one had been a special double-date trip with Vexen and Marluxia and Zexion still had a picture of the four of them set as his lock screen wallpaper on his phone. The other pair was back home now, thanks to their work obligations, and here he was, in yet another amusement park, with Demyx.

Zexion stared at the brick multi-archway entrance, its sign proudly proclaiming in curling font ‘Welcome to’ and below that, ‘HERSHEYPARK’ in a stylized blocky brown font, punctuated by the iconic image of a Hershey’s Kiss. Below that, the same curling font read ‘Est. 1907.’ Zexion took it in for a moment or two before turning to look at his boyfriend. Teal-green eyes sparkled in excitement as Demyx took a picture with his phone. His lips spread in a massive, delighted grin, the kind that made Zexion’s heart skip a quick little beat. Throwing his arms wide in a wild gesture, Demyx turned his head, grin never faltering in the slightest.

“Welcome to ‘The Sweetest Place on Earth,’ Zexion!”

Eyebrow quirking in amusement, Zexion leveled Demyx with a pointed look, perfectly recalling that very tagline on a lamppost banner back in the parking lot while they waited for the tram to take them to the actual park entrance. “You’re going to blow all your money on chocolate, aren’t you?”

Demyx gasped, appalled at the accusation. “ _ No _ ! Not  _ all  _ my money…”

“Mm _ hmmm _ .  _ Right _ .”

Pouting, Demyx grabbed Zexion’s hand and tugged him towards the nearest archway, halting any further accusations for the moment. “Well come on, this park is  _ huuuge _ , we gotta get as much done as possible!”

And huge the park indeed was. Having managed to grab a paper map of the park on the way in, Zexion fumbled with it now as they paused in front of the large fountain just inside the entrance. With 6 main areas, including a water section and an actual zoo trail, Zexion was sure that, even if they spent the  _ entire  _ day here, with  _ very  _ few stops, they still wouldn’t get to see and do everything. Still, not  _ nearly  _ as bad as Disney, but of course that was  _ Disney _ .

“Zeeeex, hey, say cheese!”

“Hm?” Looking up, Zexion caught Demyx with a cheeky grin, taking a picture of him, clearly proud of himself. Zexion huffed in mild embarrassment, shoving at Demyx when he bounded over. “I’d like to have  _ some  _ sense of direction, unlike you. Do you really want to wind up going in circles all day?”

“Aaahhh,” Demyx replied with a wave of his hand, “that’s why I leave it to you. We share one brain cell and it’s all yours. ‘Sides, you know I trust ya. You just looked so cute there standing with your big map, and the fountain behind you was too nice of a bonus to not snap a pic. Mind if we take a selfie here too?”

Cute.  _ Cute _ . Damn it. Which was worse, Demyx calling him cute or Demyx telling him he trusted him, and so earnestly? Frankly, it didn’t matter, Zexion was still left briefly flustered. 

“Ah, yes, of course.” The fountain was nice and while he wasn’t a picture-taking fiend like Demyx was, Zexion  _ did  _ appreciate a well-timed, well-framed selfie. This would be a good memory to immortalize. Once more fumbling with the map in his hands, this time to fold it back neatly, Zexion took note of the back, where it mentioned an app one could download to see the map right on their phone, complete with a GPS function. Well  _ that  _ would surely come in handy, especially with a companion like Demyx, who couldn’t stand still for too long.

Pocketing the map, Zexion sidled up close against Demyx as the blond got the selfie cam ready. Angling the phone just right so that enough of the fountain could be seen behind them, Demyx leaned in just a bit closer and took the picture.

“Text me that one,” Zexion said as he pulled away, taking out his phone to download the park app, eager to use the GPS function to its fullest. At the immediate notification of Demyx’s text, he smiled to himself, a teasing quip forming on his lips. “And for your information, we share  _ plenty  _ of brain cells. More of them just happen to be mine.”

“Wha- _ Heeeey _ !”

Zexion laughed as the app downloaded on his phone, and looked up at his newly-pouty boyfriend. “So, where to first? The carousel? It’s just over there.”

With a renewed smile, Demyx shook his head and grabbed Zexion’s hand. “Nah, we should save that for tonight, when it’s all lit up! I know just the ride we should do first!!”

It didn’t appear to be a horribly busy day. The park was absolutely filled with people of course, but the lines were bearable, which was a blessing in this excessive heat.  _ Rarely _ did Zexion ever wear shorts, but Demyx had insisted he go in shorts if he did not want to bake like a potato under the blazing sun and heat. Ducking into the shade of Demyx’s body, Zexion tugged at the collar of his t-shirt, trying to cool himself off while they waited.

“Zeeeeex, are you using me as shade?” Demyx asked with that damn cheesy grin, eyebrows rising to match it and exaggerate the expression.

“You’re taller. I may as well take advantage.”

“Ooohh, well why didn’t you say so?” Demyx proceeded to scoop Zexion up against him, crushing him against his chest. Squirming in his grasp, Zexion smacked at his face, shoving him off.

“Not  _ that  _ close you idiot,” Zexion hissed, mindful of any nearby children as he lowered his volume even further, “you’re hot and sweaty already and not in the good way!”

“Is that an invitation to get hot and sweaty in the good way later?” Demyx whispered, leaning in close, laughing when he was immediately shoved away with another hand to the face. For all that Zexion looked and sounded annoyed, Demyx didn’t miss the subtle flush of his cheeks.

“Not if you say  _ that  _ again.”

…

Their first ride was the Tilt-A-Whirl, Demyx recommending they sit as far apart as possible, right up against the sides of the cart so that they could lean in their respective directions at the right times for the full, fast, spinny experience. At the end of it, they walked off hand-in-hand, just a little bit dizzy, and a whole lot giggly on Demyx’s part.

While Zexion tried to consult the app on his phone to see where they should go next, Demyx pulled him deeper into the park, past the carousel and the first set of eatery spots.

“Demyx! What-?”

“I know something that’ll cool us down!”

“...?” Letting Demyx pull him along, Zexion glanced at his phone every few seconds, watching the little blue dot move through the park until it, and they of course, stopped in front of the line to the  _ Skyrush _ . As they joined the crowd, Zexion read the ride’s description on the app, a small pit of excitement forming in his stomach. “...Skyrush roller coaster climbs 200 feet into the air before flying downhill at 75 mph. Experience 4 high speed turns, 5 zero-G airtime hills, and the  _ highest  _ drop in Hersheypark - all from a thrilling, winged-seat coaster train… Demyx, this is a  _ level five _ roller coaster.”

“Yeeeeep,” Demyx answered, eyeing Zexion with a teasing smirk. “What, don’t think you can handle it?”

Zexion stared back, unimpressed, unamused, and slowly blinked once, twice, three times before answering. “Demyx, we went to Six Flags. I’m not the one who threw up the entire contents of their stomach.”

“I-... It wasn’t-!” Demyx floundered for a bit, flushing in embarrassment. The sounds of wild screaming in the background made him flinch in memory. “It wasn’t  _ that  _ bad.”

“Right. Well, thankfully we haven’t eaten yet this time.”

The closer they got to the front of the line, the more Demyx bounced on his heels, clearly starting to get nervous. Zexion, however, was a stony, cool calm. Well, apart from the blazing heat assaulting them both. So perhaps  _ cool  _ wasn’t quite the right word, but he was definitely the much calmer of the pair.

“We can still back out if you want, Demyx.”

“No, no! Nonononono, I’m  _ fine _ , Zex. I’m just excited!”

“Right…”

…

Demyx was most definitely  _ not  _ fine. One  _ extremely  _ wild ride full of  _ plenty  _ of screaming later, the blond stumbled off the ride on shaky legs, looking for the nearest bench at which to sit down. Behind him, Zexion was perfectly relaxed, apart from the highly amused smirk on his lips. The only thing out of place was his windswept hair, completely mussed into chaotic disarray from the ride.

Sitting beside Demyx, he crossed his arms over his chest and looked the blond over for good measure. “Are you still  _ fine _ , Demyx?”

With a sound that was half groan, half dying whale noise, Demyx buried his face in his hands, leaning forward with his elbows propped on his knees. Chuckling softly, Zexion took pity on him and uncrossed his arms to place a hand on his boyfriend’s back, rubbing small circles with his palm as he checked the map on his phone again with his free hand. “Why don’t we go on more of the smaller rides before trying another roller coaster?”

“Yes, please,” came the muffled reply.

“Come on, I think I see the Tea Cups from here and I found something on the map I think you’ll love.”

…

After a ride on the Tea Cups and at least  _ two _ runs on the  _ Fender Bender _ bumper cars, Demyx was feeling much better, back to his smiling, animated self. Having grabbed their water bottles from Demyx’s backpack and drinking at least half the contents, they continued on, Zexion leading the way. When they stopped in front of a small building with a large, overhanging tv screen showing a group of small children singing along to the infamous “Baby Shark” against a colorful, psychedelic background, Demyx could only blink in surprise.

“Um, Zexion?”

“Studio H,” Zexion read off his phone, biting back a smile, “Be a star and perform your own musical recording.”

Positively beaming, Demyx grabbed Zexion’s cheeks and leaned in to kiss him with a smack of their lips, leaving Zexion flustered at the sudden public display. “Best. Boyfriend.  _ Ever _ .”

“Mn, yes, well… You should… go in and check it out,” Zexion muttered with flushed cheeks, shooing Demyx toward the door, the blond laughing all the way.

Demyx spent quite a long time at the counter, flipping through the song catalog, as the three young adults manning the little studio tossed suggestions at him, from what Zexion could see through the wide windows of the small building. When it seemed like Demyx had  _ finally _ chosen a song, he was led into a recording room and Zexion took a seat at the closest bench to wait to see his boyfriend on screen. 

A few minutes later, Demyx emerged, grinning like a million watt bulb while the overhead speakers loudly announced, “And now, esteemed Hersheypark guests, give it up for our next star, Demyx, singing Beautiful!”

There was a bit of applause from some of the nearby park goers who were also taking a little rest stop and listening to whatever music came out of the speakers, performed by whichever brave folk decided to record something in the little studio. Demyx’s grinning face appeared and the song began to play.

_ Hey _

_ Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful angel _

_ Love your imperfections every angle _

_ Tomorrow comes and goes before you know _

_ So I just had to let you know…  _

Demyx found Zexion and plopped down beside him, leaning in to mutter as he curiously watched his own performance, “They’re burning it onto a DVD right now for me to keep!”

Zexion said nothing, keeping his eyes on the screen, where Demyx wiggled about and gestured with his arms as he sang, clearly  _ to _ Zexion, who couldn’t help but smile at the sight of his boyfriend’s dorkish charm. After the song finished and the nearby crowd applauded again, louder and with more enthusiasm, Demyx sprinted back in to fetch his DVD before they could continue their sweep of the park, stomachs beginning to beg them for food.

…

Many, many hours later, after food and many more rides and much convincing from Demyx to change into swim trunks and get on the water rides, provided Demyx promised to try and stomach another big roller coaster so that the rush of wind would finish drying them off and Zexion could simply enjoy another roller coaster, they sat under a shaded spot with a pair of soft-serve ice creams, watching the sky slowly darken overhead. Both were exhausted and ready to head home, after doing one last ride both had agreed on and a trip around the souvenir shops.

“Oh man, today’s been a  _ blast _ !! Wish it didn’t have to end…” Demyx pouted before taking a lick of his ice cream and scrolling through the various pictures they’d taken all day on his phone, lips slowly curling into a soft smile.

“Unfortunately, that’s simply how time works,” Zexion quipped, chuckling at the responding whine from Demyx.

“Yeah, well, time sucks.”

Zexion nodded, licking his ice cream. “Now  _ that  _ I can agree on.”

“Sooo…” Demyx began, savoring more of his ice cream, “You’ve had fun today, right Zexion?”

“Of course.”

“Promise?”

“What do you mean by that?”

“Aaahh, it’s just sometimes I wonder if you actually  _ are  _ having fun or if you’re just  _ letting  _ me drag you around all these parks and stuff.”

Zexion turned to him with a look, a mildly exasperated but clearly fond smile gracing his features. “Demyx, you only go on the roller coasters because _ I  _ do. We  _ both  _ wanted to do the bumper cars twice,  _ I _ pointed out the karaoke studio and that one musical ride to you, and we  _ both  _ agreed to doing the carousel before going through the shops. I may not express it in the same way, but believe me, I’m enjoying myself just as much as you are.”

“Yeah? Good. That’s good.” Demyx smiled, biting into his cone. The dejected tone in his voice was gone as quickly as it had appeared and Zexion’s gaze lingered on him for a little longer, admiring the happy glow that once more surrounded him.

… 

Leaving the carousel for last was the best idea. The ride itself was of course, simplistic and childish in a sweet way, but best of all was the way Demyx and Zexion were able to admire each other under the sparkling lights as they sat side by side on their respective horses. Demyx, of course, insisted on several selfies, both on the ride and off it, the bright carousel and the surrounding lit-up rides serving as their background.

Hand in hand, they walked to the first of the line of shops and promptly split up to do their own shopping, agreeing to meet at the last shop, just past the archway entrance. When they left the final shop, their hands were laden with bags of souvenirs, gifts, and chocolates, a sight which had them both promptly laughing when they saw each other.

“I don’t want to know how much you spent, but please tell me it’s not  _ all  _ chocolate.” Zexion gave Demyx a quizzical look, eyeing whatever contents of the bags he was able to see.

“Noooooo,” Demyx retorted, pouting, peering down at his own bags. “Like, okay, yeah, there’s lots of chocolate, but a lot of keychains and stuffed things, t-shirts, like three mugs, a pillow… and I couldn’t resist the five-pound chocolate bar. Look, I had to get stuff for  _ everyone _ , okay? This isn’t anywhere  _ near  _ as bad as our Disney haul. What about you? That one there looks like a  _ whole bag _ full of chocolate! Hey, you got the five-pound bar too!”

“Yes, well, you know Vexen has quite the sweet tooth…”

“That  _ one whole bag _ is for Vexen?!”

“Yes. The giant bar as well,” Zexion lamented, wondering in hindsight if the giant five-pound chocolate bar was overdoing it. “But I’ll be leaving that with Marluxia so that my father doesn’t eat it all in one sitting.” At least Marluxia knew how to properly  _ ration  _ his sweets.

Demyx whistled at that, shaking his head. “Yeah I think Mar’s gonna need a lock and key for that.”

“That he will,” Ienzo said with a smirk. “Oh, and Demyx?”

“Hm?”

Ever so gently, so as not to break anything, Zexion set his bags down and closed the distance between them, cupping the sides of Demyx’s face as he pulled him into a kiss, the blond letting out a little squeak of surprise as their lips met. The kiss lingered for longer than Demyx was expecting, and even after it broke, Zexion maintained the hold, just barely pulling away enough to speak. “Thank you, Demyx, for the wonderful trip,” he muttered against his boyfriend’s lips. “I’m already looking forward to the next one. But for now, we should get back to our hotel. I’m in desperate need of a shower, a hot cup of tea, and anything you and I have energy left for.”

Demyx sure as hell didn’t miss the suggestive, almost breathy tone Zexion’s voice dropped to, a tingle of anticipation running down his spine. “Zex, I got  _ plenty  _ of energy left for you.”

Smirking, Zexion picked up his bags once more and turned toward the park exit, walking ahead. Demyx grinned and took one last look at the park before sprinting after him.


End file.
